The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial of the genus Tiarella, and known by the cultivar name ‘Pacific Crest’. The genus Tiarella is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated from a planned breeding program as a cross between Tiarella 29-04 as the seed parent and Tiarella 29-02, as the pollen parent. Both parents are proprietary, unreleased Tiarella. 
Compared to Tiarella ‘Oregon Trail’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,712), the new cultivar has leaves that are larger, glossy, flatter, with the lobes narrower, and with a greater area of red brown in the leaf center.